I'm Glad I Can Call You Mine
by jahye-zee
Summary: NEW STORY! Post-Finale. Chloe realizes Alek is the one for her, but along the way she ompses obstacles and games. Will Brian be in her way? Will Alek and her last long as a couple or not? CHALEK GOODNESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Chalek101 back with a brand new NLOCK Story. I hope all of you know that this is a pure 100% Chloe/Alek story, with a hint of Brian with jealousy and games. This is my first story for this show, yeah I know surprising right? I hope you all will like this story. Review please afterwards and make me proud on my new story. 5-10 reviews by tonight and you'll be seeing 2 updates in one day. **

**P.S: This is a post-finale, takes place after the cliffhanger they left us at on the final episode.**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights reserved for ABC Family.**

**Chloe POV**

I felt the gun shots through my body, leaving me lifeless on the ground. I thought this was my final life, but it turns out it wasn't. The lady shot me three times; it felt like so many times. I woke up, seeing a dead Brian right next to me. I thought to myself, what have I done. Tears started to flow out of my eyes. Was this is for him? I knew tears wasn't going to help me get through this, but he kissed me first. I couldn't stop him at all. Where was Alek and Jasmine? All I could think was that earlier in the day, Alek and I got into a fight. Well I think I should just leave Brian here, me and him don't even belong together, were too different. I'm going to call Alek and see if he will pick me up. I can't walk home, knowing that the order may be still around. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alek's number. 3 rings, pick up already!

"Hello?"Alek finally picked up.

"Alek I need your help, I'm sorry at what I have said to you earlier, just please pick me up." Tears started to flow out of my eyes again,

"I'll be right there, where are you anyways."

"The old Hamady Theater, just please hurry up."

"Why are you-"he was cut off.

All I could hear was, "You fucking monster, why would you do that to them, I thought you loved Jasmine" I heard him yell at someone.

"You silly little fool, these aren't your real family, you thought wrong, brother"

"Zane, you will never be my brother, get the fuck out of here, and leave us alone" Alek screamed again.

"fine, but just to let you know, I'll be back, brother."

Zane? What was he doing there. Forget Alek, I'll just go there.

**End of chapter 1, what will happen next? Will Jasmine and Valentina survive what Zane had done to them? We'll see…Please Review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Seriously?**

**I am real sorry, that I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy and I didn't have my laptop. But since I saw how many reviews I got, I was amazed. Reviews, keep me motivated. That's why I need your guys' critique. I thank you guys for those who reviewed! Boost it up to 20 by next chapter? I'll be waiting to hear your guy's opinions and thoughts on this story. Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NLOCK in any way, the characters and plot line belong to them. **

_Previously on, I'm glad I can call You mine_

"_"Zane, you will never be my brother, get the fuck out of here, and leave us alone" Alek screamed again. "Fine, but just to let you know, I'll be back, brother."Zane? What was he doing there. Forget Alek, I'll just go there."_

**Present Time**

**Chloe POV**

When I got to Alek's and Jasmine's place, I walked in and saw two figures fighting, and two people on the floor lying lifeless. When I saw the two people fight, it was Alek and Zane. Why the hell were they fighting? I thought to myself.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I screamed at them.

"Well well well… look who it is.. your precious race savior..Chloe King. She even looks beautiful wearing blood." Zane compromised.

"You shut up, and get the hell out of here..NOW!" Alek yelled at Zane.

"Fine, but whatever you'll see more of me. Just watch out." Zane said his final words to Alek as he walked out the door.

"Alek, what happened?" I asked him politely.

"I'll tell you later, right now.. we have to save Valentina and Jasmine"

-**Several Hours Later**-

"Jasmine and Valentina will be fine, you were lucky enough to call us right away, there was a 98% chance of losing them forever." The mai healer said.

"Thank you very much." Alek and I said at the same time.

"No problem, just keep me updated, call me every few hours to tell me if their recovery is going well."

"Okay, thanks again." Alek said.

Then the mai healers walked out of the apartment door. Jasmine and Alek were in their rooms resting till their fully recovered and back to normal. Which the healer said, it may take the whole night for them to wake up or even a day! In that case, that gives me time for Alek and I to talk over a few things. Alek went to his room to change. I figured he would be done now, so I just walked over there.

I just walked into his room. He has a freaking huge ass room. It was blue, had a flat screen tv hanging on the wall, a comfy looking bed in the corner, a few pictures hanging here and there, etc. I didn't see Alek in here. But then I hear foot steps behind me. I quickly turned around, my eyes turning to slits and my nails turning into claws. Oh its just Alek. Shirtless. No shirt. Just basketball sweats. No shirt. Why am I like this around him? I don't even like him. Maybe. My jaw immediately dropped. He had a perfect chiseled 6-pack, man basketball and the training must done him some work. I quickly stopped day dreaming when Alek spoke up.

"Like what you see, King." Alek said, smirking.

Leave it to Alek, where he's mad at me, he still has his cocky gestures and sayings.

**I'm going to leave you there at a cliff hanger. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

**Thank you guys so much, for the reviews I have gotten! It shows me that I'm doing well in the story so far! You're critiques motivate me! So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I have been thinking, this story will be a 20 or 30 chapter stories. But we'll see… ;) for those of you who asked, yes, I will be writing longer chapters, just not during weekdays. Weeeelllll….enough of my talking.. ENJOY CHAPTER 3 :) READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chloe POV**

"Hey uhh Alek…Can we talk for a sec?" I asked him quite blushing, because he was yet still shirtless. No shirt. Just sweats. No shirt. Perfect body. Perfect boy….CHLOE SNAP OUT OF IT.

My thoughts on Alek, were clouding my brain.

"Sure." Alek said.

"Are you still mad at me? Look I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings earlier yesterday. It's just that, everything was just confusing for me. All of my feelings were scattered in my brain. Look-"I was cut off by Alek.

"Chloe I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to be your second option, because Brian died. Ever since I first came here, I knew I only wanted you and not those snotty little human girls…even though they were hot, but not as hot as you. But anyways, I knew you weren't mai, so I couldn't do anything about it. But when I found out you were mai, I was ecstatic. I love you from the day I first met you, two years ago." He smiled and winked. An actual smile, not a smirk.

"Alek, you're not my second option. Brian made me feel like a human again, but as I grew into being a mai, and finally accepting it, I realized that I only loved you and only you. No one else. Even though you're an arrogant and cocky, you're sweet, caring, and loving inside. Oh, the accent and the hotness is just a bonus" I winked and said to him.

He came closer to me….

**I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
